


Почти смертельная ошибка

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Emil is suffering, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, kind of, possible spoilers for second adventure
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Эмиль лишился кое-чего очень важного.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Почти смертельная ошибка

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам последнего фрейма этой страницы:[стр. 165](http://www.sssscomic.com/comic2.php?page=165)

«Чаячья застава» изрядно выбила его из колеи, убраться оттуда было облегчением, и свою ошибку Эмиль осознал только на следующее утро. Он оставил дозорному магу расчёску. И чем, спрашивается, он теперь будет причёсываться?

У Лалли расчёски точно не было — «дикий финн из дикого леса» не особо старательно приглаживал волосы пальцами. Сигрюн с её стилем «укладку мне делает ветер», кажется, вообще в том не нуждалась. Насчёт вшей и каких-то клещей Эмиль не понял, но проверять, шутил ли Миккель, не рискнул. А Рейнир всё, что мог, забыл дома и к тому же справедливо считал, что с его длиной волос причёсываться и заплетаться каждый день — безнадёжно долго, так что с тех пор, как они ушли в леса, не делал этого вовсе, только иногда просил расчёску у Эмиля, чтобы пригладить хвостик косы и чёлку. Коса пока держалась, хотя с каждым днём всё больше оскорбляла чувство прекрасного.

А он что теперь будет делать?

Нет, пока волосы лежали неплохо. Но горький опыт полевых рейдов чистильщиков подсказывал, что это не навечно.

Эмиль ругался. Эмиль пытался расчёсываться пальцами, палочкой или ножом. Потом снова ругался — остальные, кажется, искренне не понимали, в чём проблема. Ну да, это не им ходить с испорченной причёской. У некоторых вообще по жизни не причёска, а сплошное ругательство, и им плевать, как они выглядят.

Потом — грязь и слизкая плоть тролля, размазанные по лицу и волосам, и отмылся он, кажется, только чудом. А запаса брани уже не хватало, потому что в волосах теперь были колтуны. _Настоящие колтуны_. Наверное, он выглядел действительно отчаявшимся, потому что Лалли сочувственно похлопал его по плечу... Или, может быть, не сочувственно. Он вполне мог иметь в виду «ты идиот».

Вечером Миккель возился с костром и готовкой, Лалли — с ножом и небольшой деревяшкой, Сигрюн развлекала всех желающих и нежелающих, кто понимал норвежский, охотничьими байками, а Эмиль мечтал никого не видеть, и лучше — чтобы никто не видел его. Рейнир, который сунулся к нему с неким гальдраставом для овечьей шерсти — насколько он разобрал из пояснения на исландском, — ничуть не помог. В общем-то, Эмиль поперхнулся похлёбкой и еле смог выговорить: «Убери это от меня». Он даже представлять не хотел, что станет с его волосами, если подпустить к ним мага-недоучку с овечьими рунами.

...но ему всё равно это приснилось.

А утром он обнаружил у себя на груди грубовато вырезанный деревянный гребешок — и с трудом, но вспомнил, как сказать по-фински «спасибо». Правда, Лалли всё равно сделал вид, что его не понял.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Всё немного запуталось](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090685) by [WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021)




End file.
